Requests
by Fasiha
Summary: You have this special plot in your head, but can't find the story anywhere? Well here's the place! Request whatever you want, except smut (I ain't doin' that), and get a one/two shot story with everything you want. You're the writer, I'm just the director.
1. Requests

Since there are so many requests coming my way these past weeks, I thought, why not make a separate book for it? I take requests, mostly in the form of one-shots, maybe two if I'm really invested in the prompt. So just tell me what you'd like, whether you give the **plot, ship, characters, genre** , doesn't matter. Just something that gives me an insight of how you want the one-shot to be. I hope I can accommodate to everyone's favorites and write something good. **I do not accept requests from Guests, sorry.** You have to be logged in.

 **Requests I take: Flash Fandom, Arrow Fandom & Legends of Tomorrow Fandom.**

(:


	2. Iris South- Kyra19

_**WestAllen**_ _for Kyra19_

 ** _In which Barry asks Joe for Iris's hand + Westallen proposal._**

* * *

It was pouring outside, the rain tapping on the windows echoing around the living room. Barry absentmindedly tapped his fingers on his mug of coffee, feeling himself becoming restless. He bounced his leg up and down, his other hand tightening around the box he had behind his back. Joe came back from the kitchen and sat down opposite him on the armchair. "Linda's giving her a ride home, she'll be back home soon."

Barry nodded at that, knowing he was talking about Iris, he just wasn't mentally present at the moment. Joe noticed this and paused, his mug waiting mid-air to touch his lips. "Y0u okay? You look a little restless."

"What?" Barry looked up, Joe's question going through his mind."Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Joe raised an eyebrow and Barry smiled nervously. "Okay, so I have something I've been wanting to ask you."

Joe nodded for him to continue and Barry moistened his chapped lips. "You remember when you said you've been watching me and that you always knew I had some feelings for Iris?"

Joe smiled. "Yeah and you confessed. It did look cloudy in the start, but now that the clouds have parted, you two are happy together."

Barry grinned goofily. "Exactly, and I just thought maybe that the time was right to become something more." He brought the box from behind him, his other hand on the mug tightening. He was pretty sure Joe would say yes, then why was he so nervous? He placed the mug on the table as opened the box to show Joe the ring.

Joe was shocked at first, then it turned into amused surprise before he burst into laughter. Barry blushed, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

"This is great!" Joe exclaimed, and Barry looked up. "Really?"

"Of course! I knew it all along," Joe said, smiling. He sniffled and Barry's smile dropped. "Joe, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Joe chuckled. "No, no. It's just...my baby girl's all grown up now." He wiped the moisture from his eyes. Barry grinned, walking forward and enveloping his adopted father into a warm hug. "I promise to take good care of her."

"I feel like I have to make her promise to take good care do you," Joe said, chuckling.

"So, it's a yes from you?" Barry said, a grin forming on his lips. Joe grinned. "Yes, big fat yes. You have my blessing."

Barry felt warmth bubble inside him and he hugged Joe again.

"When are you going to ask her?" Joe asked curiously, slight excitement in his voice. Barry smirked, he had the perfect plan in mind. "You'll see. Oh and I need your advice with something."

* * *

 ** _^.^WestAllen^.^_**

* * *

Iris swatted Barry's hand away. "Stop eating all the cookies."

"But I'm bored," he whined as he watched her turn the page of her book while he was laying beside her on the soft sand. Iris smiled. "Taking me out to a beach wasn't such a good idea, was it?"

Barry huffed and she laughed, marking the book before closing it and placing it beside her. "Don't worry, I'm done now. And I appreciate it a lot."

Barry smiled and stood up, tugging at her hand. "A little swim won't hurt."

Iris hesitated. "Getting wet, right no-"

She didn't have another moment to think before she was flashed to the water. Iris yelped, clutching onto Barry tightly. "Don't let go!"

Barry laughed. "Was I too fast for you?"

"Barry Allen, you set me down carefully," she laughed. Before he could weigh out his choices though, she brought her hand down to the sea and splashed his face with saltwater. Barry spluttered as she laughed, getting out of his grasp and running away. It wasn't long until he was onto her though and Iris grinned as they continued to play like children in the glorious weather.

* * *

"Iris?" Barry mumbled, sounding like he was half asleep.

"Hmm?" Iris said, turning the page to her book. She herself felt tired. It was just so peaceful sitting here with Barry beside her as they enjoyed the sunset. He had put on a sweatshirt when it had gotten chilly and she too had on her blouse.

"Don't you think West is weird?"

Iris snorted. "Where is this coming from?"

"Why isn't it Iris North, or Iris East?" Barry pondered, sounding quite serious. Iris stifled a laugh. "I don't know, Bar. Why isn't it Iris South?"

Barry chuckled. "I think I have a solution to this coordinate problem."

"Hmm, then do share," she said absentmindedly.

"The easiest way out of this is to change your last name into Allen," Barry whispered. "No directions to worry about, just whether you'd be wearing a white or green dress to our wedding, since you're such a fan of green."

Iris' eyes popped out and she spun around to him, slamming her book shut. "Wait what?"

Barry grinned sheepishly, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to her feet as he got down on one knee. "Iris West, would you join me in the pleasure of becoming mine for eternity? To change your name to Allen and become Mrs. Allen?"

Iris' heart swelled and she swallowed. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes," she repeated, louder this time. She laughed. "Yes."

Barry blushed as she pulled up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She broke the kiss and laughed. "Idiot, why did you just suddenly pop it?"

Barry pulled back, smile dropping. "Wait, was it bad? I asked Joe and he thought it was great. I knew you would like snow landscape instead. I thought you liked surprises."

He looked so upset that Iris couldn't help herself from planting another kiss to his nose. "Yes, I do and this was awesome. I loved it."

"You did?" He asked, face brightening up like a little kid. Iris nodded happily and hugged him. "I did." She smirked, pulling back from their hug. "And for the record, I'm not removing West. I'm stuck with it. Oh and although I would die for the color green, white is so going to be my wedding dress."

"Fine by me as long as everyone knows you're taken, Mrs. WestAllen," Barry said, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Deal, Mr. Allen."

* * *

 ** _Hope it was okay! I've never written WestAllen before ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_**


	3. Aftermath- agustina,maidana5

_**Barry Whump-** agustina,maidana5_

 _ **After 2x23- "Invincible"**_  
 _ **In which**_ _ **the events after Barry's father's death are described +**_ _ **Iris comforting**_ _ **him.**_

* * *

Iris wiped her tears and walked forward, placing a hand on Barry's shaking shoulders. "Barry..."

"No, no, no, no, no. This can't happen again." Barry cried, each sob shaking his body. His trembling hands supported Henry's lifeless body, both covered in blood. Fresh tears ran down Iris' cheeks and she turned around to give her father a hug. Joe was in shock, eyes filled with tears as he stared at the body. He snapped out of his shock and hugged her back. When she pulled away, he immediately walked over to Barry and knelt beside him.

"You guys were right," Barry sobbed. "I went way over my head. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Joe said sternly. But Barry didn't listen and he began crying harder. Tears spilled down his face and dropped onto Henry's bloody chest. Iris walked over and kneeled down beside Barry and her father. She bit her lip from preventing herself from bursting into tears as she closed Henry's eyes. Barry held the body closer, sniffling as he shook his head. "He's gone. My dad's gone."

Joe placed a hand on his shoulders gently. "Come on, let's go."

Barry shook his head. "I'm not leaving him. Joe, I'm not leaving him. I can't lose my dad too, Joe. I can't lose my dad too."

Iris heart broke seeing Barry so vulnerable and sad as he broke down into tears again, this time Joe had wrapped his arms around him and was rubbing his back. Barry sobbed into his adoptive father's chest while he held his father's dead body in his arms.  
"We should go now."

"I'm not going, I'm not leaving him," Barry repeated, sniffling. "I can't do this again, this can't be happening again, Joe." Barry looked up from Joe's now wet shirt and looked at the room with hatred and disgust. "I hate this place. It's like hell, I just wanna..."  
Barry yelled in anger, face consorting into loathsome anger. "When I find him...when I find Zoom-"

"Barry, think about Zoom later. Everyone's worried back home," Joe tried to comfort him. "Why don't we go there while I call the department, okay?"

Iris watched as Joe began to pull Barry to his feet. Barry shook his head, face wet with tears. "Joe no, I don't want to go-" he began to struggle as he cried, eyes glued to the lifeless body. Iris sniffled and leaned down to place a kiss to Henry's forehead as Barry continued to resist Joe. Everntually, he slumped against him, giving completely up as he shut himself out. Silent tears kept on coming and he didn't tore his eyes away. "It's my fault," he whispered quietly.

* * *

 _ **R.I.P Henry Allen**_

* * *

Iris closed the door behind them as Barry and she got home. Her dad had to stay behind to explain a few things to the officers and the two of them had to leave. Everyone understood what had happened the moment the two of them stepped inside the house, though Barry didn't even seem to notice them. He'd been extremely quiet the whole way back, and didn't look to have enough energy to run back home.

"Oh god," Caitlin murmured, searching Barry's red eyed face for an answer, which she got when her eyes landed on Iris. Iris nodded, pursing her lips to keep it together as everyone processed this information.

"Wait, I don't understand," Wally said, looking confused as ever. He looked to Caitlin who was cried on Cisco's shoulder and then Harry who had taken off his glasses and bowed his head down. Jesse wiped the moisture from her eyes and motioned for him to join her upstairs. "I'll explain."

As the two of them left, Iris turned to look at Barry who had collapsed on the couch, staring straight ahead. "Barry, do you want hot cocoa?"

Barry wiped his eyes and clenched his jaw. "No, I'm okay."

Nonetheless she walked into the kitchen and busied herself with making it for him and herself. "Anyone else want cocoa?" She said, her voice cracking through.

Caitlin followed her, shaking her head while her eyes were wide open. "Zoom killed Henry."

Iris swallowed, trying to keep a calm composure. She isn't want to lose control of the facade she'd put on. She needed to be strong for Barry. "Yeah," she said and the two women hugged before she went back to making something hot chocolate.

When Iris came back outside with three mugs of hot chocolate, Barry was still sitting on the couch, eyes staring emptily ahead. Cisco was sitting beside him, hand on his knee as he tried to comfort him. Caitlin handed out the cups in her hand, while Iris did the same coming to stop at Barry. Barry didn't snap out of his daze until the fifth time she said his name. He looked up and his eyes were red, filled with tears. "I wasn't fast enough. I didn't save him, Iris. I couldn't save him." His face hardened. "I just stood there!" he yelled, hands curling into fists.

"You tried your best-" Cisco started, but he was cut off.

"My best!? My best was selfish and idiotic!" Barry wiped his eyes. "My dad is _dead_ , Cisco. I've lost him too," he whispered brokenly as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

Iris swallowed and sat down beside him with the cup in her hand. "Barry, none of it was your fault. You've been doing what you believe is right from day one. Zoom's the one to blame."

Barry's eyes filled with disgust. "He said he wanted me to become like him."

Harry sighed. "You can't let him get into your head, Allen."

Barry rolled his eyes and wiped his eyes. "Easy for you to say, Jesse's still alive."

Harry's face hardened and Iris gave him an apologetic look.

"Barry," Caitlin murmured. "It's going to be okay."

Barry glanced longingly at the hot cup of cocoa in her hands, and Iris managed a smile as she handed it to him. He took a few sips before closing his eyes and exhaling tiredly. "I'm sorry," he said, reopening his eyes and turning to look at Harry. "I didn't mean to say that."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes you did, but it's okay."

Barry locked eyes with him and nodded apologetically before looked around, swallowing. "Where's Dr McGee, Wally and Jesse?"

Caitlin wiped her eyes and sat down in the armchair across from them. "Dr. McGee decided it was time to leave and told us to tell her if..."

Caitlin trailed off, but it was clear there wouldn't be any good news to tell to Dr. McGee. Caitlin blinked her tears away and continued. "Jesse went to explain everything to Wally."

Barry's head snapped towards her. Caitlin raised a shoulder and said, "he saw you run after Zoom."

Barry groaned. "I messed up. I've messed up big time now." He swallowed visibly, eyes downcast. "My dad warned me," he said quietly. "He said I shouldn't let my guard down." Barry's eyes hardened and his grip tightened on the cup. Iris brought her hands to his and encased them in hers, stroking them softly. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to lose another parent, and definitely not so cruelly.

* * *

 _ **R.I.P Henry Allen**_

* * *

After everyone had left, Barry still refused to go upstairs and sleep. He'd eventually fallen asleep on the couch, clutching his empty cup in his hands. Iris gently took it from his grasp and made sure to put him in a lying position on the couch. He looked so okay, so not stressed, worried, and sad. She smiled sadly before unfolding the blanket and placing it over him.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Wally asked quietly. Jesse had told him in short that Barry became the Flash after he had been struck by lightning and the dark matter explosion, about Zoom being after his speed, and then finally about Henry.

Iris turned to him, knowing exactly how he felt. She'd been kept in the dark in the beginning too, but now she understood why. It was to protect her, as ironically typical that sound. "You've seen how dangerous all of this is. None of us wanted you getting hurt."

Wally shook his head in amazement. "And every time I thought he was a cowa-, wait that time the shark attacked our house...Oh man, that was Barry."

Iris nodded, joining him at the table. Wally turned to look at a sleeping Barry and his smile faltered. "He really just lost his dad?"

Iris took a deep breath and nodded. "He's been through a lot." She couldn't even count the times he'd thrown himself into dangers way to save others, and how many times he'd been pained by the outcomes of a setback. But losing another parent, in the same place as the first? Nobody, not even Zoom deserved that. Iris narrowed her eyes. Maybe Jay did deserve it, or Hunter, or whatever he called himself.

The door opened and her dad stepped inside, looking absolutely beat. "Hey dad," she greeted, walking over and helping him out of his jacket.  
"Hey, how's Barry doing?" Joe's eyes landed on the couch and he sighed heavily. "I can't believe Jay just did that." He then looked up at Wally. "Why are you still up?"

Wally looked annoyed. "I'm not a little kid."

"Uh, dad. Wally knows. He saw Barry run away," Iris said, pressing her lips together. She expected him to be upset, but instead he just sighed. "Was bound to happen sometime anyway."

"Yeah, well thanks a lot for telling me," Wally muttered, clearly disappointed in his dad's reaction. Irish shot him a look that said ' _not the time_ '. He shut his mouth and sighed. "Sorry. I'll just go to my room, if you want."

Joe shook his head. "No, _I'm_ sorry. You've been kept in the dark, but it was- _is_ for the best."

Wally swallowed. "Why did Zoom kill Henry?"

"I don't know," Joe said quietly, sitting down in the armchair opposite where Barry was lying on the couch. His face softened and he shook his head angrily. "That son of a bitch is gonna get it."

Iris pursed her lips and nodded. "Where do you think he went?"

"Back to Earth 2, most likely. Running away all the time," Joe scoffed, standing up. "I'm gonna go get something for drink. You two should go to sleep, it's getting close to midnight."

As if on cue, Wally tried to fight back a yawn and Joe managed a small smile. "Go up and sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning."

Iris nodded, casting one last glance at Barry before going upstairs to get ready for bed, feeling her exhasution taking over.

* * *

 _ **R.I.P Henry Allen**_

* * *

It was early in the morning. She heard something clatter to the flood, and she groaned softly. Expecting it was Wally trying to cook for himself or something, Iris hauled herself out of bed. When she came downstairs, it was empty. She turned to the couch, but Barry wasn't there. Understanding that he was the one awake, she walked out to the porch, knowing he'd probably be there. She squinted her eyes as the sun shone brightly, just coming up into the sky. A figure was standing on the porch, looking out towards the neighborhood. She swallowed, closing the door behind her as she walked forward in her slippers.

"I remember always trying to make it to prison and trying my best to get to meet him," Barry said softly. Iris stood beside him, crossing her arms when a slight breeze blew. "He would be astonished I even got so far." Barry snorted. "I was a bad runner. But he'd be pleased even though he thought I didn't notice. After my mom's death, we became closer and he tried his best to tell me to live his life."

Iris finally turned to look at him. Barry's eyes were filled with tears and he quickly wiped them away, sniffling. "I've lost him, Iris. I just got him, he was going to stay with us." Barry wiped his eyes again, taking a deep breath as he tried to control his crying.

"Hey," Iris said softly, caressing his face and making him look into her eyes. "You're allowed to cry, you can feel sad. You're human too. And especially in front of me, it's okay. We're going to get through this. Henry loved you and he'd want you to defeat Zoom and move on with your life."

Silent tears fell down Barry's cheeks and she tried to smile reassuringly. "It's going to be okay." She hugged him, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. She could feel him sob quietly and she rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay, Barry. You're not alone."

As Barry let out all his grief and tears, she kept on whispering to him, making sure to tell him that he wasn't alone. Because he wasn't, he had all of them. And they would be with him until the defeat of Zoom and beyond. Zoom had taken one of their own, that wouldn't be happening again. Henry would get justice for what had been done against him. No matter what it took, they were going to win this, _together_.

* * *

 _ **I didn`t mean for it to be so long, but after the recent episode I just felt so sad and then**_ _agustina,maidana5_ _ **requested a WestAllen comfort/whump involving Barry's death and...voíla. I feel like this wasn`t that good, please tell me what you guys think. Hope you got at least some of feelings I got while writing**_ ❤️


	4. I'm Fine- Sagitarscorpion1

_**Barry whump, flarrow- ** Sagitarscorpion1_

 _ **In which Barry caught typhoid before he got his powers back and he doesn't feel the symptoms before now.**_

* * *

 _ **f-l-a-r-r-o-w**_

* * *

Barry closed the file he had been staring emptily at for about ten minutes now. He couldn't seem to focus on anything at all today. He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand down his face, sighing deeply. There was still time before he could actually leave the department and Singh wanted two of the cases delivered to him as soon as possible, which was his version of _"Today, Allen!"_.

Barry rubbed his burning eyes and forced himself to reopen the file and start writing everything he'd gathered, and he started with the fingerprints on the victim's bag.

He hadn't even known that he'd fallen asleep until the end of the day when Joe came up to his lab. He had been snoring quietly, sprawled over his desk and drooling over the file. Joe shook him gently, chuckling. "Tired day?"

Barry looked up groggily, feeling slightly nauseous. "Mhmm." He then cursed loudly, head turning to look at the paper on his desk which was now supporting a wet drool stain. "I haven't finished them up. Oh man, Singh's gonna kill me."

Joe frowned. "Why don't you just-" he leaned down and said pointedly, "use super speed."

Barry nodded, knowing it was his only way of finishing this before Singh came up to check on him. Hell, the guy wouldn't even let him leave this building without the two cases. The thing was, ever since this morning Barry couldn't stop himself from becoming dizzy and feeling like a wreck every time he used sharp and fast actions. His super speed was a large factor in that category. But nonetheless, he finished both cases in five minutes thanks to his ability. Joe chuckled. "Man, I wish everyone in this department had super speed."

Barry gave him a look before leaning over his desk to catch his breath. His head spun and he squeezed his eyes shut to try to dull the throbbing pain behind them. Joe's smile immediately dropped and he looked genuinely concerned now. "You okay, Bar?"

Barry nodded, not wanting to start a whole new topic abut this. He probably ate too little today causing his metabolism to act out. "I'm fine," he said quietly, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. He grabbed the two finished files and followed a suspicious Joe out of his lab. A few meals would fix it all up. Or that's what he thought.

* * *

 _ **f-l-a-r-r-o-w**_

* * *

 _Two days later_

Barry walked into STAR labs and plopped down on one of the chairs. "Anything new?"

"Nope," Cisco mumbled, lips around the straw to his cold coffee. "It's silent. Too silent."

Barry closed his eyes and sighed. "I feel like Zoom's waiting something out."

Cisco hummed in agreement and Barry reopened his eyes. "Have you seen my dad?"  
The absence of his father was evident. Barry had been extremely happy that he was staying, and Henry had come to like Star labs a lot. Jesse and Harry were nowhere to be seen either.

"He said something about Joe inviting him to eat dinner. Jesse and Harry went out for big belly burger, by the way," Cisco replied, almost like he'd read Barry's mind.

"And you didn't join them?" Barry asked tiredly, grimacing when another pounding headache started to form.

"Nah, thought they would like some alone father-daughter time. Besides, it was either join Dante' on a cousins bar mitzvah or stay here and watch The Walking Dead, which you are interrupting quite a lot, so shhh."

Barry closed his eyes again and tried to sleep. Maybe sleeping it out would make the headache lessen. Unfortunately, he couldn't drift off because of said headache. "Hey, where are the aspirins?" he asked.

Cisco paused the screen and took off his earbud. He swirled in his seat so that he was glaring at Barry. "Okay, what's your problem?"

Barry rested his head on the desk as each wave of pain felt like someone was using a hammer to pound the insides of his skull. "Aspirin," he gasped.

Though he couldn't see Cisco's face, Barry knew he had started to worry him. "You ok-"

"Can I just get something for my headache?" Barry snapped, a wave of nausea taking over. "Oh yeah, okay." Cisco scrambled from his seat and hurried over to the med-bay. He returned with a glass of water and an aspirin. Barry gratefully gulped the whole glass along with the tablet, closing his eyes again because the bright lights in the cortex were _not_ helping.

Just then, Cisco's phone rang. He walked over and grabbed it, eyes lightning up when he saw the caller. "It's Felicity."

Barry hummed that he was listening, though he had rested his head on his crossed arms on the desk, eyes closed. Cisco answered the phone, his voice filling the cortex. "Heey Felicity."  
"Yeah, no, I don't know. Yup, he's sitting right beside me."  
Cisco chuckled. "No way, you can't borrow him. You have the Arrow."

"Okay, fine. But only if he says yes."

Cisco nudged him and Barry looked up slowly, squinting his eyes becuase of the harsh light. "It's for you."

Barry sat up and brought the phone to his ear, clearing his scratchy throat before answering. "Hello?"

"Here, now it's your turn," Felicity's distant voice could be heard.

"Felcity, I'm slightly busy right now," Oliver replied back. Barry frowned. "Uh hello, guys...?"

"Time for you to ask for your own help," Felicity retorted, and Barry looked up at Cisco, but he had returned to watching his show.

"Helloooo?" he spoke into the phone. "Felicity?"

"Hello, Barry. It's Oliver."

Barry smiled despite feeling under the weather. "Hey Olli, what can I do to help?"

"We have a situation going on," Oliver said.

"What kind of situation?" Barry asked.

"A situation which suits your line of work."

"You have a meta problem?" Barry asked, amusement evident in his voice.

There was a slight pause before Oliver agreed. "Yes. Her name is Bianca and she can jump through time."

"Wow, she must be crazy for you to call us," Barry said, enjoying teasing Oliver for what it was worth. The dude never asked for help.

"Well, we've been quite busy," Oliver said grimly. Barry pursed his lips. After Laurel's death it was evident the chase after Darhk was persistent and more determined than ever. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

Barry rolled his eyes, rubbing them immediately after . "Okay, I'll take that with a grain of salt. Still planning on killing Da-"

"So can you come over and help?" Oliver cut him off and he sighed. Could he? It was quiet here in Central City and it would be cool to hang out with Team Arrow again. Besides, if anything happened he could just run back. It was also an excuse to get away from STAR labs. Barry knew Cisco wasn't an idiot and would tell his dad or Harry about how he was feeling. He was fine, he had just eaten something bad maybe. Or caught a cold. A voice in the back of his head warned him, _you don't get sick or catch a cold._

"Yeah, I can," Barry answered, ignoring the voice.

"Good, thanks."

"No problem. See you...tomorrow then?" Barry asked uncertainly. He'd have to tell everyone at home that he was going to Star City.

"Great, tomorrow it is," Oliver agreed. They said their goodbyes before Barry hung up. He the turned to Cisco, or rather Cisco had already turned to him. "You said yes. Uh no. You need to stay here. What if Zoom suddenly attacks? You just got your speed back."

"Cisco, it's been three days since I got my speed back. I'll be fine," Barry tried to assure him. "Just don't tell the others about what happened today."

Cisco raised an eyebrow and Barry smiled nervously. "Please? It's nothing, and they'll only get worried."

Even though Cisco didn't look convinced, he nodded slowly. Barry nodded back in gratitude and leaned back in his chair. Maybe something fresh and not stressful would make him feel better. The last few weeks had been hectic after all.

* * *

 _ **f-l-a-r-r-o-w**_

* * *

Things did not get better, to say the least. He arrived in Star City the next day after eating dinner with Joe, Iris, Wally and his dad. They'd explained to Wally that he was traveling to Star City for a case since he still didn't know about him being the Flash and Joe wanted to keep it that way.

Barry tried to catch his breath as he took the elevator down to the bunker. He felt extremely claustrophobic for some reason and took off his jacket, wiping his clammy hands off on his jeans. The doors slid open and Oliver stood in front of him, smiling. "Barry, hey."

Barry swallowed the billious taste in his mouth and forced a smile. "Hi Olli."  
He shouldered his backpack and Oliver led him inside. Felicity spun in her chair and walked over to him, her heels clicking on the floor. "Finally, it feels like it's been forever since I last saw you."

She hugged him tightly and Barry smiled genuinely, hugging her back. "Yeah, I was..busy."

Felicity studied his face. "You okay? Look a little winded."

"No, I'm fine," Barry said, taking a breath. "I'd just like a glass of water. Running all the way here is exhausting."

Someone snorted from behind them. "And I'm _still_ not used to it."  
Barry turned around and shook hands with Diggle. "How you doing?"

"Good, you?" Barry answered, hoping his hands weren't too clammy.

"Difficult times, these days," Diggle said with a sigh. Barry nodded. "Yeah, Oliver told me." He turned back to Felicity. "So, what exactly can this meta do?"

Felicity snapped out of a daze and jumped. "Wait, your water."

Barry couldn't help but grin as she went to fetch it for him. "Good to know much hasn't changed."

Oliver nodded, sighing. Barry stared at him. Losing someone like Laurel must have had some impact on him, but Oliver was still able to keep his emotions in check. Barry didn't even know how the guy did it.

He went over and placed his backpack on the ground, next to the pillar. He followed Oliver and Diggle to the chairs and the three of them sat down. The two explained everything about the meta-human who had always been a resident of Star City, but had gone to Central City to visit her grandparents. When she came back, her parents had been killed by Darhk. Barry kinda lost them after that. He tried to focus, really, he did. But the pounding headache and the bad feeling in his stomach distracted him. He kind of regretted agreeing to this in case he messed things up. Barry clenched his jaw, trying to keep his stomach's contents in his stomach.

"Barry?"

Barry snapped out of his thoughts, eyes landing on a pitcher of lemonade and Felicity holding out a glass. "Oh, thanks."

"You kind of just zoned out," Felicity said, smiling. She tilted her head. "You sure you okay?"

Barry cleared his throat and smiled. "Yeah, I'm Fine."

* * *

 _ **f-l-a-r-r-o-w**_

* * *

The next morning, Barry felt like he was dying. He turned onto his stomach as he coughed badly, somehow developing a fit. That's what woke him up in the first place. He'd forgotten how painful it was to the throat and stomach. To top it all off, his nose felt stuffed and fuzzy, making his head feel heavy. Deciding that he should fetch himself some water before things went even more downhill, Barry dragged himself out of bed. His coughing stopped ands or a second and he gasped, taking a long breath before it started again. In his pajamas, Barry hurried down the stairs, ignoring the dizziness and the yellow spots clouding his vision. He got to the kitchen and began to search through the cabinets for a glass. After finding one and filling it to the top, he began to gulp down every sip of the cool and refreshing liquid. His coughing eventually stopped and he cleared his throat, grimacing at the dryness of it despite drinking so much water. How had he developed a cold over night?

"That was quite a sore throat," Oliver commented, walking over with a mug in his hands. Since Barry had nowhere to sleep except the option of renting a room in a hotel, Oliver offered him to stay in his apartment. Since his breakup with Felicity, he was the only one who lived there except Thea. She had moved back in after Laurel's death.

Barry nodded, shrugging. "I think I caught a cold," he said, sniffing to prove the point of his stuffed noise. Oliver frowned. "You've never been sick before, right?"

Barry shrugged. "I used to get sick before becoming a speedster, but my healing abilities doesn't allow me to get sick."

Oliver nodded, drinking the rest of what was in his mug before placing it in the sink. "We tracked down Bianca last night, but you were out like light so we decided to try to catch her on our own." Oliver sighed. "She jumps seconds or minutes forward or back, making it confusing to understand her next move. Since you're so good with that," Oliver raise an eyebrow, "and have travelled through time, maybe you would have better luck with her."

"I don't get it, what does she do?" Barry asked, leaning back on the kitchen counter.

"She steals from Darhk and kills all his men, but she also happens to cause casualties along the way. Her need for revenge blinds her," Oliver explained. "Either way, I can't have her wreaking havoc as well as having Darhk on the loose."

Barry nodded in understanding, closing his eyes briefly. He'd have to do it. He'd have to suck up all the problems he had while using his powers and help them catch Bianca. And then after that, he'd have to figure out what was wrong with him.

* * *

 _ **I think this will become into a two shot.**_  
 _ **Also, the rest of the request will be written next week because this upcoming week is full of finals**_? _ **ugh the end of the years is so stressful. And if you also read my other book,**_ _Unfortunately_ _ **, the next update will be after my finals unfortunately. Haha, excuse the pun.**_  
 _ **Please review and tell me what you think, and whether I should continue or not! (:**_


	5. I'm Fine (2)- Sagitarscorpion1

**_Barry whump, flarrow_** _for Sagitarscorpion1_

 ** _In which Barry caight typhoid before he got his powers back and he doesn't feel the symptons before now._**

* * *

"Barry!"  
Barry woke up with a start, squinting as the harsh light of the bunker momentarily blinded him. He suppressed a soft groan, hand coming up to clutch his pounding head. He felt awful, but more importantly, everyone's attention was on him. Oliver had his hands in his pockets, lips pressed as he studied his face and Barry smiled nervously. "I'm awake."

"Barry, are you sure you're okay?" Oliver asked skeptically. Barry nodded, trying not to grimace. "Mhmm. Now, what's wrong?"

Felicity pointed to her computer. "I've located Bianca. She just broke into a closed pharmacy, setting off the silent alarms. The police will be there in about ten minutes."

Barry nodded, standing up. The room spun for a moment, but nonetheless he flashed into his suit. He nodded to Oliver, taking on his cowl. "Let's do this."

Oliver, already fully dressed, nodded back and they headed out.

Arriving first gave Barry the advantage of taking off his cowl and throwing up behind an alley. The moment he stopped running, his stomach lurched and he ran towards the nearest alley and threw up into the garbage can. The breakfast he'd done and the Big Belly Burger rushed out of his mouth in an acidic taste. His shoulders racked with every heave and his stomach hurt. Barry blinked back the moisture from his eyes and wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he stood back out. It felt good to have gotten that out of the way and he leaned back on the stonewall, taking a breather. He wiped his nose and sniffed. Bianca was still inside and Oliver hadn't arrived yet. Barry used this chance to take off his cowl and take deep breaths. He needed to get his head in the game.

The sound of two motorcycles made him put on his cowl again as he stepped out from the alley. Diggle and Oliver jumped off their respective vehicles and Barry flashed inside to the pharmacy. There, going through all the medicine cabinets and shelves was a girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Bianca," Barry said, his throat dry. "You don't need to to all of this. We can help you, we'll find a cure."

The girl spun around to reveal that her face was covered by a mask. But it didn't matter though, Barry had seen her face on the screen.  
"Nobody can help me," she seethed. "I got these powers for a reason, just like you got yours."

"I help people," Barry protested.

"And I'm doing the same. Once Darhk is dead, no more losses will be made." She narrowed her eyes. "The Arrow brought you here?"

Barry swallowed a cough and shook his head. "Uh no," he coughed into his hand, praying it wouldn't turn into a fit. Just then, an arrow flew threw the air and turned into rope, tying Bianca up. Bianca smirked as Oliver and Diggle stepped inside. "You've tried this before, it doesn't work remember?"

Suddenly, before Barry's own eyes he saw the rope disappear. He turned to Oliver for an explanation, but he and Diggle weren't there.

"Looks like Green Arrow didn't tell you my abilities," she said and Barry narrowed his eyes. He rushed forward and grabbed her hand, about to flash her outside to find something to knock her out with, when she did the same thing she had done seconds earlier. Materializing out of her grasp, Barry found himself getting drawn backwards, running backwards until he stood exactly where he had been seconds before.

He swallowed heavily as he turned to Bianca.

"You can't catch me, so stop trying to," she said, sounding quite pleased with this.  
He needed to knock her out and then get her to STAR labs. An idea formed in his head just as Oliver and Diggle rushed inside. Barry began to circle Bianca before she could use her powers and he ran faster. Feeling the lighting in his hand he threw it at her and saw her fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He hurried in picking her body up and ran out of the pharmacy. He ran all the way out of Star City, past all the buildings, shops and houses. His stomach lurched, but he ignored it though it was soon accompanied by a harsh headache. He saw the sign two minutes later, _Welcome to Central City_ , and relief flooded through him. He could make it to and back.

He ran through the familiar streets and alleys, passing the cars in a flash. STAR labs wasn't far away now. Barry forced his eyes to stay open as he ran into the building, straight over to the pipeline. He locked Bianca up in there and ran right out, passing Jesse and her chocolate bar. "Barry?" He heard her ask uncertainly, but Barry couldn't stop. He knew the outcome.

Three minutes of running and his heart was pounding like a drum in his ears, his vision was blurry and a bilious feeling rose to his throat. He'd just made it inside the elevator of the Arrow bunker when he stopped running. All feelings collided through him and Barry leaned heavily on the cold steel wall, his stomach lurching. He pressed his lips together, refusing to throw up, but just then, his eyes began to droop and Barry couldn't stay conscious anymore and he succumbed to the darkness that followed.

* * *

 ** _f-l-a-r-r-o-w_**

* * *

Felicity had been sitting behind her computer, chomping on her fries when she got the alert that Barry was inside the building. She hummed, turning it off as she dipped her next fry into the little cup of ketchup. The elevator opened and she smiled, standing up from her seat. "So, how did it go?"

She wiped her salty hands on her skirt before walking down the stairs. A soft gasp left her mouth when her eyes landed on the unconscious body in the elevator. "Oh my god, Barry!"

She ran forward, kneeling down beside him and checking his pulse. She sighed in relief. He was fine, alive apparently. She frowned, confused as to what had led to him collapsing. Her mind ran through all the various options as she hauled him up an dragged him over to the table in their little "medbay", if you could call it that.

She took off his cowl and inspected his pale face for any injuries. She pursed her lips when she saw that he was perfectly fine if it wasn't for his faint complexion and passing out in the elevator.

"Felicity, are you in contact with Barry?" Oliver asked and Felicity tapped her com. "He's back here. He's passed out Oliver. I don't know if someone knocked him out..."

"We're coming," Oliver replied.

"Wait, what about Bianca?" Felicity asked, checking the back of Barry's head to make sure he hadn't been knocked out.

"Barry took care of that...we think."

Felicity nodded, confusion all over her face. "I'm having a bad feeling. Just get here quickly, Ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

 ** _f-l-a-r-r-o-w_**

* * *

When Barry woke up, it was to the blinding lights of the Arrow bunker. He closed his eyes again, a small groan leaving his lips as he wished himself to go back to sleep. His stomach hurt badly and his throat was scratchy. He didn't feel good at all.

"He's awake," someone announced softly and Barry pinned the voice as Felicity's. He sighed. This was not good. Forcing his eyes open despite the bright room, Barry tried to sit up. Felicity helped him along the way, giving him a small smile. "You okay?"

An IV ran down to his hand and Brry grimaced as he stared at it. He was still in his suit, cowl hanging by his neck. His sleeve was pulled up and cotton was taped to it. The suit didn't feel much good, clinging to his body. He looked up to meet Oliver, Diggle and Thea who were all walking towards the little corner in the room, aka "medbay".

"You okay, man?" Diggle asked and Barry simply nodded, not daring to open his mouth. He swallowed thickly and moistened his chapped lips. Felicity noticed and handed him a glass of water. Barry clutched the glass tightly, bringing it to his lips as he gulped it down. He then felt another lurch from his stomach and Barry's eyes widened. "Bucket," he whispered. Felicity being the only one who apparently heard him, looked around. "Uh..." She the hurried to the trash can and pulled the plastic bag out before handing the now empty can towards him. Barry clutched the edges as he began to throw into it and he heard several low groans. His cheeks heated up as he kept on vomiting, trying his best to control himself. But he couldn't. All of it came out. Even though he had nothing in his stomach left to throw up, he kept on retching. His stomach hurt from the strain and he began to cough, the acidic taste lingering in his mouth and throat. Felicity gently took the bucket from his tight grasp and instead brought another glass of water.

"No," Barry croaked, refusing to drink or eat anything before his stomach stabilized itself. Felicity gave him a stern look. "You need to keep yourself hydrated."  
She eventually made him drink two whole glasses before he leaned back on the wall with a sigh. He closed his eyes to block out all the stares and the lights, feeling embarrassed by everything that had just happened.

"I thought not getting sick was one of your powers?" Diggle said uncertainly, sounding curious. Barry nodded slowly and cleared his throat with a grimace. "I don't usually get sick. I haven't been for about two years."

He reopened his eyes and looked up as Oliver walked forward, arms crossed. "This could be serious, Barry. Why didn't you tell us?"

Barry shrugged. "It's no biggie. I just have to find out why I'm sick. I caught Bianca, by the way. She's safely secure in the pipeline at STAR Labs."

Felicity placed a hand to his forehead. "You're starting to feel warm."

"I'm fine. I'm thinking it may be because I've eaten too little," Barry said, trying to brush off her worry. Felicity eyed him as she turned to the machines on the side. "I took a blood test and I am giving you an IV since, yes you're low on amount of things, but I don't think that's all that is."

"Does this have anything with you losing your speed?" Oliver asked, brows furrowed. He had changed back into a tee and jeans.

Felicity's head snapped back. "You lost your speed!?"

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you didn't know? I had to give it up to save Wally."

"You gave it up to Zoom?" Felicity asked astonishingly.

Barry nodded, sighing. "I had to."

Felicity glared at Oliver and he shrugged. "You weren't here at the time when we found out."

Felicity's annoyance dimmed and she smiled nervously. "Oh, so it was during _that_ time."

"Yep."

"Okay."

Barry glanced back and forth between the two and snorted. Couldn't believe they were still not back together. Oliver noticed this and changed the topic. "You feeling any better?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The machine beeped and Felicity turned to it. "Your blood reveals that you have...oh god. I told you it wasn't something so simple."

"What's wrong?" Thea asked. She had been weirdly silent the whole time.

"You've been effected by Salmonilla," Felicity said, shaking her head. "How did _that_ happen?"

"Wait, what's Salmonilla?" Diggle asked in confusion.

"Typhoid," Felicity said, turning to look at Barry. "Did you eat anything bad?"

Barry shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Felicity raised an eyebrow and Barry tried to remember if he ate something bad. "The last real meal I ate was spaghetti and meatballs."

"Homemade?" Felicity questioned and Barry nodded to that. "Yeah."

"Anything from outside?"

He racked his brain as he went over the past few days. "I did eat Chinese at a restaurant about three or four days ago."

"But your healing properties prevents infection and sickness, right?"

Barry nodded positively.

"Did you have your powers when you ate Chinese food?" Felicity questioned further.

Barry didn't even need to rack his brain for that. They had gone to the Chinese restaurant, he, his dad, Cisco, Jesse, Iris and Joe to lighten up the mood. None of them had become sick, despite the yucky sushi they ate or the raw fish they had been served.

"No, I didn't," Barry said with sigh, understanding where this was going. Felicity pursed her lips. "Looks like your body hasn't fully adjusted with having your speed back, or it hasn't detected the bacteria good enough. I'm no doctor, so I'm not sure, but maybe it's already fighting. Maybe I could call Caitlin and ask?"

Barry's face hardened and he swallowed as he remembered all the responsibilities he had left back in Central City.

"Felicity, Zoom has Caitlin," Oliver said quietly. Felicity's lips parted open. "W-what? Why did none tell me, wait, no don't answer that." She turned to Barry with a small smile. "Don't worry, we'll patch you up before you leave. Treatment for Typhoid isn't _so_ severe. Just a few antibiotics I'll have to replace your IV with. You'll have to stay put for a day or two."

Barry immidietly sat up straight. "I can't, what if Zoom attacks again and-"

"-and you won't be able to stop him if you're sick," Felicity pointed out. "Now, relax."

Barry rubbed his burning eyes, being careful with the IV. "I'm staying the night and if I feel better, then I'm most definitely leaving the next day. Not that I don't like being here with you guys, but a lot is happening in Central City right now."

"We understand, Barry," Diggle said with a short nod.

Felicity motioned for Thea to follow her. The two left minutes later, probably trying to fetch the antibiotics. He just hoped Felicity didn't manage to somehow keep him here loner. He groaned at the thought and Oliver chuckled at his distress. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get better fast."

Diggle grunted. "Nice one."

Barry cracked a smile, but deep inside, he was tremendously stressed out and worried. He had to get back to Central City before Zoom attacked. Who knew what the psycho was planning.

* * *

 ** _f-l-a-r-r-o-w_**

* * *

 ** _This was part 2 for_** _Saitarscorpion1_ _'s_ ** _request! I hope you liked it (:_**  
 ** _All these requests you guys are sending are hyping me up hehe. I'll try to update as soon as I'm finished with my Math finals. Wish me good luck_ 😩**

 **Ps. OMG the flash season finale was amazing! 3**


	6. Locked Up- Emma

**_Friendship. Whump_ _-_** _Emma_

 ** _In which everyone's (Joe, Cisco, Wally, Caitlin, Iris and Barry) thoughts are revealed during the time Barry was in the pipeline:_**

* * *

 ** _Iris_ ** bit her lip as she threw a glance on the screen where Barry was angrily yelling, slamming his fists. "You can't keep me here! You guys don't know what you're doing!"

Harry walked over to the screen and muted the sound, making Barry's words unaudiable to the group. Iris knew this was necessary and it was for his own good. He was too angry and too reckless to think clearly right now. One mistake and everything could go wrong. Barry eventually gave up and sat down, looking quite angry. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, looking up at the camera. His pleading face filled the screen and he was saying something, but she couldn't hear him. Iris averted her gaze, clearing her throat as she walked over to the medbay, hoping she could help Caitlin with something. Her heart felt heavy and guilt weighed down on her shoulders. She wished there was something she could do, but this was for his own good. She just hoped they were right.

 ** _Caitlin_ ** turned around as Iris stood in the doorway with a small smile. "Anything I can help with?" Caitlin looked down at the tranquilizer she was making for Zoom, similar to what they had given Barry. "Could you give me that vial?" she asked, nodding her head towards the other counter where alle the vials were stored.

Iris nodded, giving it to her. Caitlin thanked her, noticing her pained face. She knew how hard it was for Iris, it was hard for all of them. The moment they made the decision, Caitlin felt a pang in her heart, knowing quite well how disappointed Barry would be. She had been right, the pained expression on his face growing into being taken aback. They all knew it would help him cool down, he needed some time off. But Caitlin knew what he really needed; rest. He needed to rest and needed someone to remind him of the good in his life. Because, yes Barry was being reckless and yes he was acting out of impulse and anger, but it was driven by the greif and pain of losing someone. And Caitlin could relate to that, she totally could. She knew what he was going through right now, and it was even more exhausting when one kept it inside. She just wanted to go down there, open the pipeline and envelop him in a huge and comforting hug. She decided to do exactly that after they caught Zoom. That bastard needed to pay for everything he'd done.

"Hey Caitlin, have you seen the gun?" Cisco asked, his face expressionless. Caitlin gave him a small reassuring smile, knowing how he must be feeling. "I put it back in your lab."

 ** _Cisco_ ** nodded and walked out of the cortex, carrying all the guilt he felt along with him. Barry's face expressions did not only convey disappointment, but also betrayal. And Cisco felt horrible for it. He stepped into his workshop, grabbing the gun from the far wall. Barry and he were best friends, and they'd grown closer the past year. They'd shared laughs, jokes and problems. Even insecurities and fears. Barry trusted him, and Cisco trusted Barry. Just not in the state he was in now. He needed to _calm down._ Cisco hadn't seen someone's emotions so messed up since Luke found out his father was Vader. Now _that_ was messy times. Cisco fumbled with the trigger as he walked back into the cortex, deciding to buy three big belly burger meals for Barry as an apology. Besides, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Joe looked up and gave him a small nod, which Cisco countered with a reassuring smile.

 ** _Joe_ ** tried to ignore the screen that overlooked Barry's cell in the pipeline, trying to focus on Cisco who was being yelled at. Apparantly the firing pin had been overlooked and now they were arguing on how to fix it. Eventually Joe's eyes landed on the screen where Barry was now sitting quietly, face stoic as he rubbed his thumbs together absentmindedly. His look was murdrous as he glared at one spot in the cell. Joe knew he was angry, but he also knew Barry was in pain. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Barry couldn't keep his feelings hidden. Not from Joe, at least. He had seen Barry's face when they managed to track him down to his childhood home, had seen the pain. He had had trouble breathing, tears blurring his vision. Joe didn't even think Barry heard them come in. He felt a pang in his heart. Barry needed someone to comfort him, he needed rest and closure. Guilt, burden and fear wasn't helping him. But for now, the pipeline would have to do. An angry Barry on a rampage was never good. Though how much he wanted to do, the speedster was human and could only handle as much.

Joe focused on Barry who lay down now, looking up at the roof of the cell. His face was softer, sadder. His lip curled inwards and he sighed, before sitting up again, bumping his head on the smooth wall. Joe stood up from his chair, trying to ignore his heavy heart as they prepared to face Zoom. Even when they left, he could almost feel Barry's angry eyes bore into him. But this needed to be done, and it was for his own good.

So they kept saying to themselves.

 ** _Barry_ ** slammed his fist against the glass, yelling at the top of his lungs. "You've got to let me stop him!" He kept on yelling his arguments, hoping one of them would change one of their minds and someone would come down; no one came.

He growled in frustration, kicking the glass before taking a step back. Anger and frustration boiled inside him and he ran a hand through his hair and down his face. He rested his head on the wall, trying to calm himself down. They wouldn't let him out if he showed his anger. Barry gritted his teeth, turning around and kicking the glass again. "You can't stop Zoom by yourself!" he yelled, not in ego, oh no. In worry. They were stupid for keeping him locked up. _Locked up_. Barry snorted. Some friends they were, going behind his back. They were going to get themselves killed. Barry's heart sank as the thought was followed by an image of his father, eyes lifeless as he stared forward. The same thing would happen to all of them. They _had_ to let him out.

He tried to find a way to open the pipeline, but it was seamless. He knew this, but just doing _something_ , notched his anger and frustration somewhat down. He vibrated every cell in his body, trying to fase through the cell. Falling down as a result of failure, Barry's palms curled into fists and he clenched his jaw. He leaned back on the wall, pressing his palms to his eyes as he tried to think of something. He looked up at the area where he knew there was a camera inplanted. Someone must be watching him, someone _must have_ felt bad doing this. His features softened and he stared directly into the lens area. "I'm fine, just let me out. I can stop him."

He waited five minutes and snorted when he began to count the start of the sixth. Like hell they were letting him out. They had made a ' _group'_ decision; Lock Barry up and get everyone killed. Barry pulled his knees up, resting his head on top. He was done begging and pleading. He was done hiding his anger. _Yes_ , he was angry. He had all right to be. Who were they to determine wether he was okay or not? They had no idea how he felt. All the mixed up emotions, the heavy blackness in his heart that he was carrying around. It weighed a ton, but even worse, it made a lump form in his throat. Barry closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. The scene flashed behind his closed lids and he lifted his head up, pressing his clammy palms to his eyes. His chest hurt and the lump grew bigger. Barry knew what was coming, and he blinked as he tried to push all feelings down. He wouldn't let them see him cry, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He didn't even want the thought, _he needs time alone_ , to cross their minds. Besides, he didn't have time to mourn, he had to get out of here and beat Zoom.

Zoom. Hot white anger bubbled inside at the thought of the speedster. He despised, no _loathed_ , him. Barry felt the urge to slam something against the glass. It looked shatterable, but it sure wasn't. He sank down so he was lying, staring up at the two screws on the roof. Barry vibrated his hand and lifted it up so he was staring at it. His powers were impossible to exist a few years ago, but here he was. He wondered if he would have had a normal life if he somehow never got caught up into all of this. But then he wouldn't have met all of these people. Barry looked into the camera. Yeah, right, people who _locked him_ _up_ like a wild animal that needed to be tamed. If he hadn't become a speedster, he would never get tangled with Eobard Thawne, and his mother would be alive. It would result in him never going to rescue her, because he wouldn't _need_ to rescue her, she would be safe and sound, and thus never creating a singularity. Zoom would never send metas to kill him, because Barry Allen was a CSI with a loving family and friends. Who knew, maybe he would have had siblings. A brother or maybe a sister. . .

Barry didn't know how much he was glaring until his eyes began to hurt. He closed them, trying to imagine something that would calm him down and take the pain from his chest away. Pressure built behind his eyes and he turned away from the camera as he rubbed his eyes, pressing his lips together. He need to control this. He would be okay, he just needed to destroy Zoom. Zoom would pay for what he had done. His father would be avenged. No matter what happened, Henry Allen would be avenged.

Barry clenched his jaw. Zoom would be sorry he ever messed with him.

 ** _Wally_ ** hurried through the slightly confusing hallway. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he found the pipeline. He couldn't even fanthom why they would want to lock Barry up. He was the only one who could stop them. Maybe if he had been with them, then Joe would be here. _His dad_. A few months ago, he would've snorted at that. His whole life he'd been bitter whenever his father was brought up. A man who had left him and his mother alone. Little did he know, it was a lot more than that. He had a sister, he had a dad who had _not_ ditched him. He didn't even _know_ about him. Wally had been angry towards his mother, but he had managed to get over it. Then he got kidnapped by the psychotic speedster and found out the Flash gave his speed up to save him. Suddenly, his life didn't feel so worth it anymore. Then he found out that _Barry_ was the one who had done that. _Barry Allen_. A guy who he'd assumed was some arrogant smartass. Wally liked himself with these people. He couldn't lose either of them, not even Barry whom he disliked in the beginning. And definitely _not_ his dad.

Wally fumbled a little as he tried to figure out how to open the cell. It didn't take long before the slow screeching voice sounded and the door lifted, opening the first cell along with it. Barry hurried out, looking relieved to get out of there. Wally couldn't even imagine how boring and annoying it must have been, being locked up.

He told Barry about what happened to Joe, and that no one was going to do anything. Barry's face consorted into worry and then anger. He grabbed Wally by the waist and ran back to the cortex. And as Wally watched him yell angrily at everyone, his frustration radiating off of him, he knew Barry had already passed his stage. He had already lost his dad. He wasn't intent on losing another one.

Wally kept quiet as everyone reluctantly agreed with him, and Barry calmed down a bit. He ran a hand through his hair as everyone went back to work. No one asked him if he was okay, and Wally felt bad for the guy. He had to carry the burden of infinite worlds as well as losing his father. "You okay?"

"Hm?" Barry asked, voice guarded. He looked up and relaxed a little when he noticed it was Wally. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

But everyone knew, even those who were quiet at the moment, that Barry was far from fine.

* * *

 ** _This chapter is maybe one of my personal faves to write, I just...poor Barry. The finale w_** ** _as_ 👌 👌 👌 👌 _M'so excited for season 3 and especially for the dc crossover_ ❤️**

 ** _Sorry for the late update by the way, I had this ready like a week ago but didn't want to post this before I posted my story,_** _Unfortunately_ ** _'s chapter._**

 ** _Hope you liked it_ _Emma_ _,_ _and everyone else too. Tell me what you thought by reviewing, they make my day tons of better (:_**

 ** _Fasiha xx_**


	7. Alter Ego Revealed- 159159159

_**Wally West, retrospect-** 159159159_

 _ **In which Wally looks back on all the times he met the Flash, who he now knows is Barry.**_

* * *

Wally had just processed what Cisco had said (vibe of the future?) when blue lighting entered the living room. Everyone stared in shock as Zoom grabbed Henry, arm under his chin. A gasp left Iris's mouth and everyone was left shocked.

"Our story continues, Flash," he said in that familiar menacing voice that Wally despised. He was shock, he didn't understand. Everything was happening so fast, and then Zoom was gone, along with Henry. Wally feels his hair ruffle as the Flash runs by him and after Zoom. He's confused where he came from so he turns around and Barry's gone too.

And then it hits him. It took a couple seconds, but when it did, it hit hard. All this time, he had been blind. He'd wanted to chase the Flash, but little did he know the Flash was right beside him. It didn't make sense. What were the odds that he, Barry Allen, was the Flash?

He first thinks he's way over his head. Just because the Flash had come from behind him, or more like beside him, didn't mean Barry, who was standing beside him a couple seconds ago, but had disappeared now, was the Flash. Wally shook his head, craning his neck to make sure that what he was assuming was right.

Then suddenly the theory is no longer a theory, and the assumption is no longer an assumption. It's the truth. _Barry_ was the _Flash._

Wally grabs the chair in front of him tightly as everyone goes hysteric around him. He knows he should be worried for Henry, but he also knows the Flash is going to save him, because he's _The_ _Flash_. He's Barry Allen. When he'd arrived in Central City, he'd heard about the Flash, but had never really been interested. That is until he was about to crash and the speedster saved him from the car. He had been racing even though Iris had wanted him to stop. She had brought Joe along, preferably to knock some sense into him. But some meta-human had messed up and ruined the race. Wally would have died that day, though he never really thought about it. Iris could have died, but she didn't because of _Barry_.

Wally couldn't help but feel guilty for every time he felt anger, jealousy and hatred for the guy. Barry had been risking his life so many times for him, that Wally couldn't even begin to count for the rest of Central City. He felt like an idiot now that he thought of the time King Shark attacked their house. He had been freaked out by what kind of creature it was and why the hell Central City was so creepy. They had scrambled to safety, and Barry had disappeared. They had to clean up while he battled a meta-human, half man and half shark, on his own. Wally must have looked like an idiot when he called him a coward. He must've sounded like a dick.

As everyone was rushing around, some trying to track Barry down, others just panicking, Jesse places a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

She seems to be the only one to have processed what he'd seen, though Wally's not complaining. Zoom just wouldn't stop. The guy wanted leverage all the time. He kidnapped Wally and got Barry's speed, now he had kidnapped Henry.

All his life, Wally adorned Speed. He was obsessed with it and he loved it. How fast a car could move, how a motorcycle could swerve, the trajectory of them both. How fast lightning struck a tree. Science was the only subject he'd loved throughout middle school and high school. He'd never actually realized how much of a responsibility it'd be to actually harness such powers and be a part of them, or them being a part of you. Zoom had such powers and he used it for wrong, while the Flash saved lives and honored the good. Even a single person's life is worth it. Even Wally's life had been worth to give his speed to Zoom. Wally, who had insulted him, been rude to him and showed his open dislike for him. Who never really wanted to get to know Barry because he disliked the way he was the star of the house. _Someone he cares about, cares about you._  
He never thought Barry was the one who'd care, guess he had been wrong.

After Barry and saved him, he'd definitely been obsessed with the he Flash. But not in a creepy or revengeful way. He wanted to thank him, and he admired him. When the Flash showed up on the rooftop, Wally didn't know what he'd do. A guy like him was only fiction. He'd given his speed up, his source of powers so that Wally wouldn't die. Maybe it was hard to understand because the Flash did that for everybody, but it meant a lot to him. And now it meant even more to find out that Barry was the one who had done it.

He didn't know how Barry got his speed back. He just remembered the Flash appearing yet again to save the day, this time as the meta-apocalypse left everyone in fear. But Wally did remember one thing. Iris's shaking hands as she told him that Barry was _gone_. They must have tried something to get his speed back, because how else had it happened? The wave that hit him and Jesse, it came from downstairs.

Wally suddenly felt the urge to go to STAR labs.

"Wally!"

He snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at her, Jesse, who looks worried. "I know you're probably mad at me for not telling you, but-"

Wally shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. I get it. But," he raises his eyebrows, "you knew too?"

Jesse nods, lifting a shoulder. "Yeah. Hey, I've got to go help my father, just stay here and stay put."

Wally certainly does as told. He pulls the chair back and sits down at the table. He can't help but laugh. This was so crazy. Everything that had been going on since he came to Centra City had been crazy. Especially Zoom and the meta-apocalypse. He knew Joe had been worried, and it had been surprising to find out that he'd let the Flash in on it. But now that Wally thinks about it, it isn't surprising at all. Joe had talked to Barry and Barry had tried to talk Wally out of putting his life in danger.

He'd said it wasn't his fight, but it was. And maybe Barry knew, because he didn't really press him that much. And then he'd saved his life. Man, that had been epic. This warmth had spread through him as he actually _saved_ the _Flash's life._ He was finally doing something good, and he felt even better knowing he was on the Flash's side. On Barry's side, apparently.

Another interest sparked his curiosity. How did Barry sound so different? His voice was heavier, almost like he had extra set of vocal cords. Could he vibrate everything in his body? If he could, then he could definitely vibrate his vocal cords. That would make sense once you thought about it. Wally shook his head, dying to ask Barry all of this, but he suddenly remembers where the guy had run off to.

He looks around. The living room is empty except for Tina and the door's standing wide open. Zoom took Henry Allen, Barry's only family. But no, he has them. He has Joe and Iris, and now he has Wally too. Henry would be okay, and so would Barry. He's a great guy with great morals and awesome powers. He's loved and there were great reasons for it. He's strong as well. He'll manage to beat Zoom. Wally had encountered the Flash just so many times, but after all of them, he knows the hero would survive anything thrown his way. And so would Barry Allen.

Because hey, it was the same person.

️ ️ ️ ️

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it,** 159159159_ **.** _**Please leave a review in the section below and thank you guys for so many awesome reviews. I'm posting a ColdFlash one next chapter! (:**_

 _ **I just watched a few clips. While I was watching the scene where Wally finds out Barry is the flash I couldn't help but watch the whole thing as well as Henry's death, and now I'm sad ): season 3 is so far away.**_


	8. Stranded- Kdesai

_**Coldflash, humor-** KDesai_

 _ **In which Len and Barry are stranded on an unknown island by unknown forces, and they have to survive together.**_

* * *

Barry's head throbbed and he rolled over onto his back. Bright lights penetrated his closed lids and he yawned, stretching his limbs until he heard them crack. He opened his eyes to a clear blue sky, the sun high up in the sky. Barry was at peace for a little while, he'd slept quite well. That is until he tried to remember how he had gotten here. He couldn't remember. _He couldn't remember._ Barry sat up as fast as he could, ignoring the growing headache. He looked at his surroundings, which consisted of trees everywhere. Wherever he looked, he was met by branches and trunks. He was sitting in the middle of a clearing, his Flash suit on, it's cowl pulled down.

"Anyone tell you, you wake up like a cat?" A slow and very familiar voice spoke. Barry snapped his head to the left, to the sound of the voice. He couldn't believe he'd missed out the greatest surprise in his surroundings. Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold, was sitting a few meters away from him, back leaning on a trunk. He was toying with his gun, a few leaves frozen by his crossed feet.

Barry panicked at first. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I should be asking you that. You've been sleeping for quite some time, Barry." Len's gaze lifted from the gun and at him. "I'd like to know what I'm doing here. Pretty sure I didn't kill someone."

Barry felt confused. If Len didn't bring him here, and he definitely didn't bring him here, why the hell were they here?

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around again.

"Dunno, don't really care." Len drawled. "You're the one with the powers. I guess you could take a look around."

Barry couldn't help but smirk at that. He stood up and ran past all the trees till what was the edge of the forest. A beach stretched out in front of him. They were on some kind of island. He ran back to where the clearing was, getting lost in the trees a few times before he found his way.

"Okay, this place is huge. We're on an island. The forest opens up onto a beach and I think there's a mountain up north," Barry said, stopping right in front of Len. Len placed his gun back in it's holster and stood up, brushing his gloved hands off on his jeans. "Any idea why we're here, or who did this?"

Barry shook his head, snorting. "I thought you would know. I can't remember anything. What about you?"

Len shook his head. "I do remember being in the middle of a meeting with a few people. You sure this isn't your teams work?"

"What kind of people?" Barry asked with narrowed eyes, ignoring the team comment. No, it wasn't his team. They would have told him before setting up something like this.

Len smirked. "A man never reveals his allies."

Barry rolled his eyes and went over to the nearest tree to lean on it. His head hurt like someone was hitting his skull with a hammer. He looked away and grimaced, running a hand through his hair. Something rustled in the bushes behind him, making the two of them turn. Len kept his hand on his gun as the two of them carefully watched the bushes rustle. Then it went still. Barry exchanged a look with his stranded partner.

A low growl made the two spin around again. This time, Barry could see the source. 20 meters away, a large dog with beady eyes was staring right at him. But the animal was no dog, it was a-

"Wolves," Len said, pulling his gun out. Barry curled his palms into fists. "I'll take that one."

It was almost like a silent agreement. After five seconds of staring at the two humans, the wolf must have gone angry because he barked. Barry waited for him to attack, but instead he heard the bushes rustle again until a growl made him turn around just in time to see the other wolf dodge the cold gun. Len blasted the animal a few times until he hit a paw, the wolf's white teeth becoming visible as he growled.

Len didn't hesitate as he narrowed his eyes and blasted the animal with ice, until it was completely frozen. Barry had been so caught up with the whole scene that he hadn't noticed the other wolf creep up. Just as it was about to pounce, he turned around. He was tackled to the ground, the wolf's heavy body sprawled on his chest. His heart pounded as he stared right into it's yellow eyes, his mouth a stinking mixture of rotten eggs and dirt.

Barry pushed the wolf off of him, but ironically not fast enough as the animal bit into his shoulder. He yelped as he staggered to his feet, the wolf a few meters away. It narrowed it's eyes and took another pouncing position, but was interrupted by an icy wave as Len blasted him with his gun.

The wolves now stood there, frozen to the ground. Barry wasn't sure if they were dead or not, but if his shoulder hadn't been throbbing so badly, he'd feel sorry for them. He placed two tentative fingers on the wound, feeling the stinging sensation slowly subdue as cloth covered the wound, his high metabolism making itself known.

"I'll take that one, huh," Len said sarcastically, looking around, probably for more wolves. Barry couldn't help but feel the heat rush to his cheeks. "I was distracted," he stated. "It caught me off guard."

Len rolled his eyes. "You shoulder got bit," he said, nodding towards the tear in his suit. Barry shrugged, already feeling the skin soothe up. "I heal fast."

Len raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Ok, so we know nothing. Where we are or what we're doing here," Barry continued.

Len tilted his head. "I don't suppose you know where we can find water. We won't be surviving here long without it."

Barry smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Half an hour later, it had started to get dark. Barry flashed Len to where he'd seen the lake, and the two decided to camp there. They drank from the lake with the decision of finding food in the morning. Barry decided not to mention his major metabolism yet, nor his need to consume the likes of 500 tacos. Now they sat on a few rocks as he tried to get a signal on his phone. The com didn't work and nobody seemed to get his call.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a little while," he mumbled, placing the phone beside him so that the flashlight could light their surroundings. He rubbed his arms as the air began to get chilly and sat back on the cold stone. Len sat opposite him, going through his phone. "Right, what's the plan, scarlet?"

"Why do you expect me to come up with the plan?" Barry said. He felt exhausted for some reason, though he had no idea why. A sharp pain made him wince every time he tried to remember how he'd ended up here, the warning of an oncoming headache.

He was lost in his own thoughts, eyes drooping when he heard Len's words. "- stay watch in case of another attack."

Barry nodded, crossing his arms and yawning. "I'll take the first shift."

"No, we're better off with me taking the first watch," Len said sharply.

Barry narrowed his eyes at him. "Why's that?"

"Because you look like you're about to pass out anytime." Len tilted his head. "And I'm not sleeping with my life in your hands."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Well I don't trust you either. What's stopping you from killing me in my sleep?" He was quite sure Len wouldn't do that, but who could ever be sure with Leonard Len? Besides, Barry wasn't going to show that he was exhausted so quickly. He could hold out longer than that.

"Fine," Len drawled. "Then we're both staying awake," he said, leaning back on the stone behind him. It was quiet for the next few minutes except for the distinct sound of birds and the rushing of water a few meters away. Barry's phone lay between them, the flashlight illuminating the sky and stars above.

Twenty minutes passed. Barry hadn't even realized that he was falling asleep until he finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 ** _Ok so I loved writing this and since it's long, I feel it's going to turn into a two-shot. All in favor?_**

 ** _Do tell me what you guys think of the chapter, and how it was. Hope you liked it KDesai! (:_ _Sorry for the long wait. The idea inspired me to write a new story which I'll be posting after the end of Unfortunately!_**

 ** _Happy Summer Vacations everybody!_**


	9. Stranded (2)- Kdesai

_**Coldflash, humor-** KDesai_

 _ **In which Len and Barry are stranded on an unknown island by unknown forces, and they have to survive together.**_

* * *

Barry frowned, pulling his legs up. He was shivering for quite some time and getting tired of the cold, he forced his eyes to open. He felt disappointed at Cisco's handiwork, the Flash suit having been able to out stand all weathers, but a night's cold in an island surrounded by sea water seemed to meet it's match.

In front of him, a fire blazed brightly and he stared at it a few moments, wondering why the heck he wasn't near it. He shuffled forward, sighing in relief as the warmth finally seeped into his bones. He looked up to see Len leaning on one of the rocks, his parka lying on his lap as he played a game on his phone. Actually the game was the only sound except for the crackling of the fire and the distinct rush of the water. The island itself seemed oddly silent.

Barry closed his eyes again, wondering why Len didn't wake him up yet. He'd accidentally fallen asleep, and the criminal didn't even wake him up. Barry appreciated the gesture, whether it was meant to be nice or not, at least he felt fully rested.

He yawned, really missing his bed and his warm covers at home. Iris and Joe would be worried sick, not to mention everyone in STAR labs would assume Zoom took him. He couldn't help but grow worried and he sat up, pursing his lips.

"Sun's not up yet, Scarlet," Len said, eyes still glued to his game.

"Well, it's my turn to stay watch anyway," Barry said, shrugging. "You made the fire by yourself?"

"Don't sound so surprised, I've been to boy scout camp, right before my dad forgot to pay and I was sent home," he drawled, pocketing his phone and finally looking up. His blue/green eye color seemed to sparkle with mischief in the light of the fire and Barry couldn't help but find them mesmerizing in that moment.

"So you decided to trust me after all?" Len asked, their eyes still locked. Barry looked away and shrugged. "What makes you think that?"

Len shrugged back. "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you fell asleep?"

Barry tried to ignore the heat that rose to his cheeks. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that."

"No worries, I respect when a man's exhausted. Now I trust you not to escort me to that crazy prison of yours while I take a nap," he replied coolly, turning around and lying down on his parka.

"Aren't you freezing?" Barry asked. He himself was huddled by the fire, knees tucked under his chin.

"I don't get cold, Barry," Len said with a snort as he stared up at the dark starless sky. "Actually, this fire's making me warm."

"Why did you make it then?" Barry scoffed at his attempt of show-off.

"Because you were freezing and It'd be pretty lonely to be stranded here alone," Len said with a sigh. He closed his eyes and yawned. "Now stop pestering me."

Barry rolled his eyes and turned to look at the fire, hands seeking warmth from the flames. He was in deep thought, crossing out villains from his list who couldn't have pulled something like this on him, when he noticed two pairs of glowing eyes. Barry jumped, narrowing his eyes as he grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight. There, a few meters away was a wolf, frozen from head to toe.

"You didn't tell me we were attacked by a wolf," he mumbled as he took in the scary, but comforting sight.

"The wolf noticed the fire, he panicked and walked right towards us. You were sleeping like a kid in nursery class, what was I supposed to say?" he murmured, eyes closed.

Barry sighed and sat back down, unlocking his phone. A little entertainment wouldn't hurt.

It didn't take long before the sun rose above the horizon, tinging the sky different shades of yellow. His stomach growled and he clutched it tightly. He had a high metabolism when he wasn't even running, it wouldn't be long before he starved himself to death.

A growl startled him and he jumped, searching the source of the voice. How many wolves inhabited this island?

Barry turned around until he found the bastard a few meters away, baring it's teeth. They'd put down three wolves already, the pack must have noticed. Since he was too tired to super punch the animal, he immediately circled the beast, getting ready to electrocute him. It wasn't long before the wolf was lying unconscious on the ground. Barry sighed, putting out the fire. It was just attracting more animals.

Len woke up an hour later. "Nice kill," he commented as he stared at the wolf. "It could be our source of meet."

Barry grimaced, though he knew Snart was right. He definitely need all the food he could get, and meat would give him strength and energy.

"We don't have a knife or anything," he pointed out and Len smirked, goggles hanging by his neck. He took off his boot and pulled out a pocket knife. "I'm always prepared for improvisations."

Barry frowned. "How do you walk with that thing?"

"The thing's got it's own compartment," Len said, flipping the knife out.

"Of course," Barry said sarcastically.

After two hours of just sitting there and killing the poor animal for their own benefits, Barry grew tired and his heart was heavy with guilt. He knew the animal would have killed him on the spot, but the way Len was cutting though it's stomach...it was disgusting. Even he seemed to realize they were coming no further.

"Fruits?" he asked, turning to Barry with the bloody pocket knife.

"Fruits," Barry agreed.

He washed his bloody hands off in the river, Len doing the same. They gulped down some water and set off to find trees that hosted fruits. They were trudging through the forest, the atmosphere silent between the two, when they found dark blue weird berries. Barry didn't have reception or he could have searched them up. Len sniffed them. "Can't tell if it's poisonous or not. What if you eat one and then we find out?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "How will you get off this island without my help?"

"What do you have that's so special?" Len drawled.

"My legs," Barry said with a smirk. "I can run on water."

Len raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes. Barry raised his hands in surrender. "Still want to give me the berries?"

He turned around and walked deeper into the forest, hoping they wouldn't encounter anymore wolves. They seemed to be the only species that inhabited the island. A thought entered Barry's mind. What if _this_ was Lian Yu?

He couldn't help but rack his brain to try to remember. How had they ended up here? And why only him and Snart? Why not anybody else?

And whoever did this, he may be someone Barry knew. Barry suddenly crashed into a tree and groaned, rubbings his forehead.

"Watch where you're going," Len said and Barry could hear the humor in his voice. He crossed his arms and continued on walking.

An hour later, they found themselves walking out onto the beach. Barry groaned. "Next time, I'm running though the forest. And what good was walking? We didn't find anything we could actually eat."

Len looked equally disappointed as he threw his parka on the warm sand. Barry ran a hand through his hair, squinting his eyes as he scanned the beach. "What about fish?"

Len turned around with a smirk. "Well done, Barry. I'm impressed."

Barry smirked back and the two got to work. It wasn't easy collecting sticks and branches, or making hooks. The two were left arguing who was going to search for worms.

"My cold gun and I have obviously protected the two of us from wolves," was Len's excuse.

Barry snorted as he splashed his face with salt water. "I saved your sleepy ass in a second."

"And I didn't?" Len said, turning around. The two were now glaring at each other, and Barry was reminded of the Christmas night. How Len was just so conveniently in their house to warn him. Now in this moment, his eyes seemed green with the sun's light reflected. The water lapped by their feet and they continued to glare at each other. Len was the first to look away and Barry wiped his wet face with his sleeve.

"Let's do this the old-fashioned way," he said with a shrug, holding out his fist. "Stone, paper, scissors."

The corner of Len's mouth turned upwards and he complied. And he won. After being beaten to a game of best of three, Barry felt like a disgrace to Cisco as he trudged over to find some worms.

By the time they were done, they had caught _one_ fish. And that was all Barry. He'd circled the water so many times, trapping any fish who dared to come for a wormy snack. Now he felt totally drained. He leaned on one of the trees as he watched Len trudge over bare foot, boots long gone. The sun was setting and they hadn't eaten at all. When it got too hot, Len gave the two a little icy rock to cool down with. Barry had flashed them back to the mountain occasionally to drink water, but other than that, they were living on empty stomachs. And it seemed to reflect badly on him because he felt like the world spinning, his head throbbing .

He didn't even notice that Len was shaking him gently. "You okay, there?"

Barry nodded instinctively. "Yeah, yeah. I'm uh, fine." He pushed Len's hand away from his shoulder and stepped forward, swallowing as his eyes finally came into focus again.

"We need to make a fire for the fish-" Len started and Barry nodded, turning around and running towards the rocks. He grabbed a handful of the wood Len had made fire with at night, and ran back to the beach. He didn't stop to chitchat, fear of passing out in front of him making him wary. He grabbed another handful and looked down at the last pile. But when he stumbled back on the beach, he lost his footing.

Luckily, Len was there to catch him. "Woah, easy there. What is wrong with you, Barry?" He raised an eyebrow. While Barry's eyes lolled up in his head, Len's face seems to light up. "Oh, I get it."

And Barry finally succumbed to darkness as his legs gave away.

* * *

 _ **Captain Scarlet, a.k.a Coldflash**_

* * *

 **Len** grabbed Barry as the speedster passed out and he sighed. "Wonderful."  
The guy burned off calories faster than anyone in the world. Of course lack of food would turn him into a sack of potatoes. Len gently placed him on the sandy ground. He looked like a peaceful pale _normal_ person. One look and you'd never expect him to be a hero who would risk his life for others, or someone who possessed unimaginable powers. Maybe a collage student or a Zoo worker. Len snorted at that. He averted his gaze from Barry's sleeping figure and began to work on the fire. When he finally managed to spark a flame between the wood he set up, he let out a sigh of relief. He was beyond exhausted, but hunger kept him awake as he cut the fish with his pocket knife. He wasn't very good when it came to nature, and excelled more at technologies and things he'd been thought as a child.

It wasn't until the fish began to actually smell like human food after cooking it for half an hour that he took a tentative bite. Len let out a moan, his stomach growling with satisfaction.

He felt like he could eat the whole fish all by himself. But one glance at the unconscious Barry made him sigh. He leaned forward and shook the speedster. "Hey Scarlet, thought you were hungry."

Barry's eyes fluttered open and he eyes the fish. Len grabbed one of the cooked fish on stick and gave it over to him. "Hurry up before I eat all of it," he said, a smirk tugging on his lips.

Barry ate like an animal though Len wasn't any less. They finished the fish in seconds, stomachs full for the day.  
"Oh that was good," Barry mumbled, licking his fingers. He'd taken off his gloves and Len had done the same.

"Sorry for passing out. I have a high metabolism," he mumbled, yawning. It was long by dark, the fire illuminating only the two of them. Barry's skin glowed from the light of the flames, eyes glazed with exhaustion and sleep. His hair swept up messily and he looked content for the first time they'd woken up here yesterday.

"What do you say about taking a nap?" Len said, yawning. He felt exhausted, his arms aching from the strain of holding the hook as Barry circled the water.

Barry smiled. "You go first this time."

"Sure?" he mumbled, lying down on his parka.

"Yeah," Barry said. "Don't worry, I'll wake you up when it's my turn to sleep."

Len chuckled, closing his eyes. "Okay then."

"Night."  
"Night, Barry."

* * *

 _ **Hoped you liked part two KDesai! I most certainly enjoyed writing it. You nearly gave me a heart attack at the start of your previous review lol. I'm glad you loved it. I just looove writing ColdFlash. Always one of my fav requests**_.

 _ **For my**_ _Unfortunately **followers**_ _ **, an update is coming soon!**_

 _ **xx**_


	10. What if?- Turtleflashfic

_**What if scenario for**_ _Turtleflashfic_

 _ **What if Harrison Wells never was Reverse Flash? What if Eddie never had to die? What if the Particle Accelarato never went KABOOM? What if Cisco never got his powers? What if Barry never got his powers? What if Ronnie never died?What would happen if none of this ever happened?!**_

* * *

Barry's heart thumped as he ran as fast as he could, turning the corner. He quickly climbed the steps of the CCPD precinct, almost crashing into Joe as he walked inside. His adopted father gave him a murderous look and Barry smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to set my alarm."

Joe opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the Captain. Singh looked especially annoyed as he glared at the CSI. "Late again, Allen?"

"Uh yes, there was a lot of traffic," Barry lied. Sing smiled which would've been a relief, except, Singh never smiles. Not to Barry at least. "Funny, I recall you often coming here on foot."

Barry's cheeks turned red and he sighed. The Captain took this as defeat and his fake smile dropped. "Get to work!"

Barry nodded and the Captain left to yell at who-knows which poor guy. "This is why you should buy me a car," Barry mumbled to Joe, shouldering his bag.

Joe snorted. "And watch you crash the car and go into coma? Hell no. You drive like a maniac."

Barry groaned and Joe chuckled. He clapped him on the back and left, letting Barry go to his lab and work on the numerous unfinished cases he had piled up.

Three hours later, he was drooling on his desk, far off gone. It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that he woke up, rubbing his eyes quickly to get the sleep out of his eyes. A guy with beach blonde hair and dark blue eyes stepped forward, an apologetic smile on his face. "Hey. Are you CSI Allen?"

Barry nodded, putting on a smile. "Yeah. Uhm, who are you?"

"I'm new here," the guy said, walking forward and sticking his hand out. "The name's Eddie."

Barry stood up and shook his hand. "Barry. Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, the Captain told me to give you this. It's from the murder case on 5th Avenue." Eddie pulled out a plastic bag with a bloody hammer in it. "Might be the murder weapon."

Barry took the weapon carefully and placed it on his shelf. 5th Avenue case, right. He still had that one to do, and definitely the fingerprints to run forensic on.

"Oh well, I've got to go. Nice to meet you, Barry," Eddie said, still smiling.

Barry smiled back. "Yeah, uh you too."

Eddie turned around to leave just when Iris entered the lab, the two of them crashing into each other. Iris's bag dropped to the floor and Eddie reached a hand to her arm to keep her steady. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No no, it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going," Iris said with a small laugh. Eddie picked up her bag and gave it to her. "Thank you."

Eddie nodded, smiling one last time before he left the lab. Iris turned to Barry with a grin. "Who is he?"

"Eddie," Barry said, waving his hand dismissively. "He's new."

"Well, he's kind. And a gentleman," Iris said. Barry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She walked over and grabbed a few fries from the bowl on his desk.

"Hey," Barry complained. "Hands off my fries."

Iris chuckled, rolling her eyes. "When are you finished? I need your help with something."

"I''m too busy at the moment, but I'm sure I can find some time later," Barry said, scribbling down the last sentences he'd missed out when he had fallen asleep.

"I want to start a blog, but I don't know about what," she said, pouting. "Maybe criminal activities? I'm just too desperate to start writing."

Barry smiled up at her. "That would be great, you can get all the inside scoops for free."

Iris grinned. "Really?"

Barry snorted. "Yeah after your dad grounds me. I don't think he understand the term _twenty-five._ "

Iris laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Just give me a call later, or I'd be tempted to steal a few of these cases myself." She pointed to the files on his desk.

Barry grimaced. "Feel free, they're incomplete."

"I brought food, by the way. It's downstairs, I told dad to share with you," she said, shouldering her handbag.

"Thanks, you're the best," Barry said happily, stomach rumbling. As soon as Iris left, he made it his mission to complete at least the two files Singh wanted today. He was surprised when he managed to do so, in a decent amount of time too. After grabbing a Big Belly Burger from Joe and delivering his cases to the Captain, Barry left the precinct.  
He was pretty happy as he finished the burger in a cafe nearby, drinking a smoothie along with it. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the couple who just crossed the street. Looking back on it, Barry now felt like an idiot. His biggest idol had been just there while he had been munching on a double beef stack with extra sauce.

After finishing, he left the coffee shop, his stomach satisfied and his needs fulfilled. It wasn't until he was passing a table outside that he noticed the two. A man with striking blue eyes and brown hair. Barry could've recognized him everywhere. He was Harrison Wells, owner of STAR Laboratories. Beside him was his well respected wife Tess Wells, his companion and co-owner. She had blonde hair that was in a ponytail right now, her grey-blue eyes bright. What happened next might have led to the best day of Barry's life. A waiter walked over to table nine, two coffee mugs on a tray. He tripped over a chair and the mugs went flying. Barry rushed forward as fast as he could, grabbing the first mug from spilling on the couple while the second went spiraling to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. The scientists were startled at first, but soon they began to thank him.

"I'm Barry, Barry Allen," Barry said with a cheeky grin as Harrison Wells (the Harrison Wells, mind you), shook his hand. "You're Harrison Wells."  
He inwardly face-palmed. Of course he was, no need to point out the obvious. Wells didn't seem fazed by the fact that Barry's inner fanboy was peeking, instead laughing lightly. "Thank you again, Barry. It might seem little, but spilled coffee can ruin one's day."

"Do believe me, I know," Barry said with a smile. His smile dropped. "If you don't want to believe, that's fine too." His ears turned red. "I mean, yeah haha, I know what you mean." He cursed under his breath. Was Felicity's blabbering infectious? He was feeling a lot like her right now.

"Why don't you join the See Through The Lab experience," Tess said with a smile. "You look a like a charming young man. That is, if you like science."

The See Through Lab Experience was kind of a tour through STAR labs. Barry had wanted to go a lot, but work and tiredness always caught up with him. It was created last year by Tess herself, an idea for creative minds to explore. "I would love to," he said sincerely. "Just haven't had the time. I love science, I'm a CSI at the department. It's amazing what you've done for this city. The forensic machine you designed three years ago has made my life so much easier. And the officers have been very satisfied with the new guns. Of course, Mercury Labs helped, but Tina McGee also agrees that the idea was yours, Mr. Wells."

Barry realized he was ranting and shut up. Wells laughed. "Call me Harrison. Thank you, though. It's flattering to know that young scientists like you are inspired by our work. As my wife said, we'd love it if you would join the See Through Lab Experience. We could even pitch in for you for free, but don't tell anyone that." Harrison winked, smiling warmly.

Barry couldn't help but smile widely. He loved this guy!

* * *

STAR labs was even more impressive from the inside. The halls bustled with scientists, some standing in corners and discussing excitedly. Others were in meetings, one guy happily giving a PowerPoint on skateboard that used an A.I to steer around the city. Almost like hover board. Barry couldn't help the grin that showed itself on his face as he walked with the tour group. Harrison and his wife had to leave, telling him they'd catch up with him later.

"This is the micro chip built sunglasses that scientist David L. Reggie created. They do more than just protect your eyes from the sun, you can connect them with your phone and surf through the web. Especially if you're watching movies. Now that's excellent!"

The group laughed. The guide moved onto a pair of gloves in a case. "This is frequency gloves, made by Hartley Rathaway. They can catch the right frequency and match with your Bluetooth, phone and tabloid without need to connect anything. Has wifi wherever you go, and they apparently also work as speakers."

Suddenly, Barry's phone rang as he tried to look at the gloves closer. He smiled apologetically to the people who turned to him. Moving a bit away from the crowd, he answered the call.

"Bar, where are you?"

"Singh gave me free early since I finished the Mardon brother case as well as the robbery at the jewellers," Barry explained, shouldering his bag.

"Oh, ok then. Just wanted to check in. Thought maybe David would freak out if I brought up you leaving work...like you've done a few times before."

Barry rolled his eyes. "That was long ago, I'm more responsible now. Gotta go."

"But where are you? What are you-"

"Bye." Barry ended the call, pocketing his phone. Just as he did, he crashed into someone, sending the both of them sprawling to the floor. Barry clutched his head and grimaced as he hit the nearest glasses case, it's sharp corner hitting him on the head. His eyes widened as he stood up, immediately helping up the woman in front of him. She had brown hair, her dark green eyes softening as he helped her up.

"I'm so sorry," Barry apologized, feeling slightly embarrassed. The woman picked up the notebook she had been carrying, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No worries. Who are you?" She raised a curious eyebrow.

Barry glanced back at the frequency glove case. The group weren't there. He sighed, they'd gone further without him. "I'm Barry. I'm with the See Through Experience."

"Ah, my name is Caitlin," she said, smiling slightly. _Caitlin_ 's smile dropped as she looked at his forehead. "You're bleeding,"

Barry touched the blood on his forehead, he'd almost forgot about it. Looks like he'd cut himself a bit. "It's fine, I'll just buy a band-aid."

Caitlin smiled. "I'm a doctor, I might have some. Follow me."

Barry nodded, following her down the corridor. It soon opened into a large room filled with even more scientists. Most of them looked like doctors, a pair analyzing lungs on a screen while others were sitting behind computers. Barry followed Caitlin to a desk in the room to the right. Medicines were stacked everywhere, different files lying on a desk. The room also consisted of a patient's bed, and Barry sat down on it as Caitlin rummaged through her drawers. She finally found one and pursed her lips as she turned to him. "I do have one, but it's not exactly ideal."

Barry was confused as to what she meant. She put the band-aid on his forehead to stop the bleeding and he pulled his phone out, staring at his face in the reflection. The band-aid had dancing Whinnie the Poo on it.

Caitlin chuckled. "Maybe you'll be okay without it."

"Yeah," Barry agreed with a laugh of his own. Just then, a guy walked in. He had black shoulder-length hair, his brown eyes glinting. "Heey Caitlin. Dr. Wells wants to see you."

Caitlin nodded. "Ok, I'm coming. Thanks Cisco."

 _Cisco_ spun around, about to leave when he froze. He then turned around, blinking at Barry. "Dude, why do you have a Whinnie the Poo band-aid on your forehead?"

Heat rose to Barry's cheeks and he chuckled, embarrassed. He took of the band. "I hit myself. It's nothing serious though so I don't need this."

The guy grinned, but didn't say anything as he left.

Barry eventually caught up with the group after Caitlin left to talk to Harrison Wells. He was on his way out when he noticed the man himself talking to her, a guy with brown hair and a charming smile plastered on his lips as he stood beside her. Caitlin looked worried and he kissed her forehead, making her smile. She nodded at Wells who nodded back, his smile as warm as usual.

Barry realized he had been staring because Wells caught his eye and beckoned him forward. When he reached the three, he clapped him on the back. "How was the experience?"

"Even better than I'd expected. I'm excited for new releases, especially the gift you're giving to the military," Barry gushed.

The guy beside Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "You seem to like science a lot."

"I'm a forensic scientist," Barry explained.

"Cool. The name's Ronnie, by the way," the guy said with a smile.

Barry couldn't help but smile back. His phone rang and he sighed. "I've got to go now, but thank you for everything."

"No worries, maybe we'll meet again," Wells said with a smile and Barry nodded, saying goodbye to all of them. He was about to pick it up, but the call ended before he had the chance.

Suddenly, a girl appeared beside them. She appeared to be around twelve years old, her brown hair choppy, features a bit similar to Wells. "Dad, mom says the engine to the Polarism isn't working. She says magnets would work better, they have better pull."

Harrison nodded at her. "Okay, Jesse dear. Just go tell her I'll come in a minute."

Barry smiled at the twelve year old, she looked older in person. She nodded at her father, smiling at Caitlin before running back.

He finally said bye, hurrying down the hall as his phone rang again. He picked it up with an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Joe."

"Why do you never pick up the phone?"

Barry exited the building, squinting his eyes as the sun blinded him momentarily. "I just did."

"After 5 messages and two missed calls," Joe retorted.

"One," Barry corrected.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say _one_ , Iris has to work extra shift at Jitters and I won't be home till eight so order Chinese. Maybe Thai. See for yourself. And _two_ , there's this guy that's been looking for you. I've never seen him. He came to the precinct saying that-"

Barry bumped into someone as he turned the corner, the phone almost slipping from his grip. He looked up to see a guy with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes, his gaze trained on him. A smirk tugged on his lips, his eyes boring into Barry's own. The guy seemed in utter glee as he looked him up and down. Barry felt small under the man's dark gaze, and he almost forgot Joe who was still on the line.

-his name is Eobard Thawne."

* * *

 _ **Dun dun Dunn. Ahah hope everybody liked it, especially you**_ _Turtleflashfic_ _ **! Was fun writing (: xx**_


	11. Another Universe

_**Time travel, hurt/comfort, family-** Yoko2709_

 _ **In which Barry's travels back in time but jumps universes and ends up in a world where Nora was the only one who survived.**_

* * *

It was late at night and Nora once again found herself in the empty apartment. She walked over to the couch, hands curled around a mug of coffee. The TV was on, a rerun of some soap opera playing. But Nora couldn't seem to focus on it. She forced herself to pay attention to the screen, but the people and the words just bounced off her head. The thing, or rather _people_ , that occupied her mind had been a hunting her. Every. Single. Night. Not a day went by that she didn't want to tell _him_ a bedtime story before he slept, reassuring him not to be afraid of the light. Not a day went by that she didn't long for _him_ , wanted him to hold around her and tell her it'll be okay. The only two males in her life that made her extremely happy, the only two people in her life who had given her purpose.

Tears trickled down her cheeks before she could even push them back. Not a day went by that she didn't cry herself to sleep. Lonely in an apartment, in a street far away from the her old home. The fact that the murder roamed freely squeezed her heart so hard, she debated whether to go out and haunt him down herself. At least she'd have a purpose in life.

Everything was snatched from her in that one night. Nora sniffled, wiping her eyes and stifling her sobs. Her psychiatrist told her to let it out, but limit herself. Take control of her life. But how was she supposed to do that knowing there was a killer who had attacked her family, killed her husband and son right in front of her, and that the killer was roaming freely out on the streets!?

A murderer in a clown costume of pure yellow, red and yellow lighting following him as he zoomed in the room. The man in yellow. He'd run a hand through her husband's chest, stopping his heart. Right in front of her eyes.

Nora took a deep breath, wiping her wet cheeks. Pushing those baby eyes that used to narrow when she was hiding candy in the cupboard to the back of her mind, she changed channels. She knew Henry would want her to live on, be strong. But how strong could she continue to stay?

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice what was written in the breaking news on the screen. _Red streak spotted flashing through streets._

The words repeated over and over. Red streak. Her heart liked it's beat and she leaned over the couch, hands trembling around her warm cup as she increased the volume. Some kind of red light was passing through the streets, not stopping once.

"Oh my god, I've looked everywhere," a voice said from behind him. Nora dropped her cup with a shriek, heart beating wildly. She turned around to see a guy in a red suit, with a lightning logo on his chest, standing by her door. The young man's eyes seemed to widen and his mouth fell. "M-m-"

"Get out!" Nora screamed. This was it. The man in yellow had sent an acquainted of his to finish the job. For a moment she wondered if dying would be easier than living a grey life full of misery. She was snapped out of her daze when the man in the red suit stumbled forward. "I-I" he swallowed, having problem speaking. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Despite his genuine tone, Nora narrowed her eyes "Then why are you here? He sent you, didn't he? To finish me off, I assume." Her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes.

The man stepped forward and Nora lifted her chin up. "Before you do, I'd like to know." She swallowed, anger bubbling in her chest. "W-why you came to my house that night."

She'd never seen anyone so confused before, the man rushed forward and Nora screamed. "Tell me first! I need to know!"

The man in the red suit froze. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you." He looked around. "Where's uh, Henry Allen?"

Nora held back a sob, balancing herself on the couch. "You monster," she sneered, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her chest constricted as she tried to hold down her bubbling emotion, not letting them spill over. She needed the man to take her seriously.

"Before you kill me, I want to know why you killed them! What reason did you have to kill my son and husband!?" Nora screamed, the cauldron spilling over as she rushed forwards and pushed the man in red back. "You murderer. Your kind will be caught, whatever you are, I will make sure to avenge their deaths!" She didn't care how maniacally blood thirsty she might sound, the image of her beloved son lying on the ground by his father, covered in blood, was enough to make her snap.

"Hey, hey, I didn't do anything! What-what are you talking about?" The red suited man said, grabbing her wrist as she punched him in the chest.

"Specifically, you didn't no, but your yellow partner did!" Nora yelled harshly.

The man froze, swallowing. "You said your husband and son are dead. A yellow man killed them?"

Nora tried not to show that she was confused. Surely, the man in red must have _some_ connection to the man in yellow. She stopped hurting him, instead looking down and taking a deep breath, knowing she just confirmed what he'd asked.

"Oh god," th man asked, pulling down his mask. Nora looked up, a gasp escaped her lips as she involuntarily took a step back. At first look, she'd almost thought the man was Henry, a younger version of him at least. Her heart ached so much that she nearly bent over to clutch it. Sadness and heartbreak replaced the anger that had once raged in her chest. Instead she squinted at the man, trying to decipher whether she had ever seen him or not.

Now that she was studying his features, she realized he didn't look like Henry that much as it had seemed on first look. He had a more prominent jaw, his nose was smaller and-

Nora's heart skipped a beat. Those eyes, they-they reminded her _so_ much of Barry. She almost felt the urge to go kiss his forehead.

"I'm in the wrong place," the man said. Nora frowned, not being able to look away from his bright green eyes. "W-who are you? Aren't you going to kill me? Where did you come from?" All the question spilled out of her mouth as she took another step, this time forward.

The man smiled sadly. "It's hard to explain." His eyes filled with pain and...longing as he stared at her. "I know you though and I've...missed you."

Nora scowled, finally breaking her gaze. "I-I'm calling the police. You either tell me what's going on I'll make sure you get thrown in jail."

"For what?" the man said softly, taking another step. He was so close now and Nora looked up in his eyes again. Gosh, he looked just like Barry. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her small, joyous, innocent Barry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I swear I'm not going to hurt you," the man rushed, raising his hands up. Nora shook her head, wiping her eyes. "It's not that. You could kill me for all I care, I've been expecting this anyways. It's just-" she looked up at him again, taking another breath as she stared at his eyes. "You look a lot like someone I know."

The man smiled and Nora felt embarrassed, averting her gaze. Here she was discussing this with a serial killer. She felt the urge to smack herself.

"You have no idea how much I'v missed you," the man said, once again saying it as if he knew her. Nora frowned, looking up to see that tears had escaped the man's eyes

"I don't...understand," Nora said, genuinly confused.

The man broke into a watery laugh. "I know I probably sound crazy. It's me. I'm okay, mum."

Nora blinked, not quite comprehending his words. Why was he calling her mum? She looked into his eyes again and her heart pounded in her chest. "What do you mean? Stop being so secretive."

The man gently grabbed her wrists and led her to the couch, avoiding the mess of coffee on the floor. He then kneeled down, hands clasped over hers. She pulled her hands back, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's me, Barry."

Nora's lips parted and her heart burst in her chest. "Excuse me? How dare you-"

"I promise," the man said determinedly, smiling sadly. "It's me Barry. Ask me anything and I'll prove it."

Nora hesitated, head swarming. This couldn't be, no way. She snuck a peak at the man's eyes which were trained intently on her. She was suddenly too afraid to ask. Nonetheless, she swallowed her fear and spoke up. "What is Barry's favorite book?" she asked quietly, lump forming in her throat. She was still unable to refer to her son and husband as if they were in the past. As if they were no longer here, or had ever been. It was like a wound that would never close.

The man's lips twitched, eyes filling with humor. "The Runaway Dinosaur. You used to read it to me before bed."

Nora was speechless and she suddenly gripped his hands which were resting in her lap, the room spinning around her. "Tell me more," she said urgently. "Barry's favorite color? Favorite superhero? Favorite subject? A habit he used to have? **"**

Nothing had felt so good and freighting at the same time as it did when the man answered her questions without a beat. Either he had been stalking her family or...he was telling the truth.

"How-how is this possible?" she managed to blurt.

The man, _Barry_ , _older_ Barry. Nora shook her head. God this was weird. Was this her son? She had to admit though, he didn't look like any murderer.

"I have amazing powers that let me travel through time," _Barry_ explained. "I wanted to travel back in time and uh, ended up here. I think this is in another universe or something because...it's slightly changed."

Nora's face lit up and she sat up straighter. "If you really are Barry, then...does that mean you're alive?" She couldn't help as hope bloomed inside her. "Oh god, is Henry alive too? I don't get it, how-"

"It's not like that," the man said sadly, retracting his hands to his own lap. He stared at them for a minute as Nora felt her hope sink and disappointment like she'd never experienced before hit her.

"This is another world," he explained, but Nora felt like she was half listening. She knew now why those eyes had been so familiar and had made her so nostalgic. They were Barry's eyes, for gods sake! How did she not recognize them?

"In this world. I-I'm dead. Apparently."

Tears welled up in Nora's eyes as she realized this. "No, they must have escaped somehow. If my Barry had powers then he might have escaped."

The Barry in front of her looked hurt. "I _am_ your Barry. Just in another world."

"You get to live in your world?" Nora asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Barry heard it though and he nodded. "Dad and I...both."

Nora's heart began to ache. "Take me there. If you're speaking the truth, take me there."

Barry looked shocked. "I-I can't. It'll ruin the timeline and...you might get hurt. I don't even know if you can time travel with me."

Nora shook her head in disbelief. _Time travel._

"Am I dead in your world?" She blurted out.

Tears welled up in Barry's eyes and he nodded. "I-I miss you so much, you have no idea. And recently, I just." Barry started crying and Nora's heart softened. All the weirdness she'd felt in calling this her son faded away. The way his lips turned in a pout as he cried made _her_ want to cry again. She missed her son so much, how would she live without him?

She lifted Barry's face up. "Hey it's okay. You can tell me."

He shook his head, quickly wiping his eyes. "You have already a lot to think about. Besides, you probably don't blieve me ."

Nora's heart ached. "Just prove to me one last thing. I told Barry a secret once, what was it?"

Barry smiled, eyes watery. "We were planning dad's birthday and you made me promise not to spill that you'd gotten him a perfume and had even shopped for his Valentine gift already." His lip trembled and he took a deep breath.

Nora couldn't help but smile widely, heart heart blossoming and sprouting and she felt like tackling the man to the ground, but decided that it would be too extreme. "You rally _are_ Barry. Nobody could spy on that, I said it in his ear."

"I know, I was there," Barry said softly.

"Why did you go back in time?" Nora questioned.

"I-I needed to see you and dad," Barry said quickly and Nora raised an eyebrow, suspecting that he was lying. "Why? Everything okay?" She frowned.

Barry pursed his lips, looking like he was on the verge of tears again. "Dad..." He mumbled, looking down.

It didn't take long before he told her. Nora took a deep breath, feeling herself starting to crumble. Was her family cursed or something!?

"How are you feeling?" she asked Barry softly, knowing he must be feeling horrible. Right enough, his lips curled as he tried to hide how upset he was. Nora was surprised how easily she could read him, unsure whether it was becaus he was an open book or that she was his mother.

"It's okay to grieve," she said with a watery smile of her own. She placed her hands on either sides of his face, looking him straight in the eyes. "It's okay."

And that's when he snapped and Nora couldn't help herself. Mother and son grieved of their losses, hearts aching. He told her about the man in yellow, and Nora had never despised a man so much before. He vaguely told her about Henry's death and Nora couldn't help it as she burst into tears. Something must be really wrong with her family's fate.

When Nora woke up the next day, she was unsure whether she'd dreamt all of that. Either way, she felt a little better, looking forward till the next time she could have a chat with her old son from another world where he did not get killed by a yellow clothed psychopath. She decided to ask more about him the next time Barry time travelled wrong universes.

Nora blinked. Wow, her life was _messed up. Toast to the Allens, I guess._

* * *

 _ **Hope it lived up to your expectations** Yoko2709 **! (:**_  
 _ **Please review what you guys think!**_


End file.
